Digital content can be enjoyed using computing devices configured to store, organize, and playback songs, videos, games, and other forms of digital media. In fact, the variety of digital content that can be enjoyed on such devices is becoming overwhelming. As digital content becomes more ubiquitous, it becomes increasingly challenging to provide users with an easy-to-use experience for finding and acquiring new digital content.